


求仁得仁

by AN1021SJ



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AN1021SJ/pseuds/AN1021SJ
Summary: 小叔预警（伪）





	求仁得仁

崔始源是金钟云的小叔，没有血缘的那种。但是崔始源迫于自己已逝从小对自己照顾有加的姐姐和姐夫的嘱咐，一直尽心竭力的照顾自己的侄子，给这个叛逆少年收拾手尾善后的速度也日渐熟练。  
可是这次崔始源没想到自己的侄子没惹事，但是比惹事还可怕，他喜欢上了自己，喜欢上了他名义上的监护人崔始源。其实崔始源并不是毫无防备的，毕竟金钟云也不是成年人，掩饰自己感情的手法从来都不熟练和完美，像崔始源，他就掩藏自己对金钟云的爱意掩藏了十数年，虽然他只比金钟云大五岁，但是自从他入了崔家的家谱，他就不再是自己一个人的崔始源，他也是崔氏集团的继承人，他要对视自己如己出的父亲和母亲负责和回报，但是对金钟云一见钟情这件事情并不在自己的计划范围内，更加不在现社会能接受的爱情的范围内。所以他隐藏自己的 意，几乎要成为自己的习惯，他看着金钟云为了引起自己的注意而开始逃课，故意让自己的成绩滑铁卢式下降，他知道金钟云想要的是什么，却不能跳进这个显而易见的陷阱。  
可是现在，是崔始源自己自愿走进去的，名为金钟云的爱的囚牢。  
金钟云成年后崔始源就给他买了一套小公寓，不大不小，也不会让金钟云在朋友面前丢份，也是让自己几乎要控制不住的爱意冷却一下金钟云可不这么想，自己都快攻略成功了，决不能功亏一篑于是，金钟云想了一个及其粗暴的方法：！下药，要是他在那样的状态下都不想的话，那我就算了吧，金钟云这么想着，在崔始源的红酒里面加了催情药。  
心里忐忑的要死，但是表面上还是一脸拽的要死的小屁孩样子。  
崔始源其实闻到了红酒里面不妥的味道，但是他还是喝了下去，毕竟是小孩头一次给自己斟酒，是毒 也要喝下去不是。崔始源还没吃完自己的沙拉药效就发作了，崔始源感觉自己的脸开始发红，最可怕的是自己硬了，崔始源不想让金钟云看到自己狼狈的一面，他嘶哑着让金钟云去卧室，完全没想到事面前无害的小孩下的药的可能性。  
可是金钟云又怎么可能走开呢，他甚至走向了崔始源，比崔始源几乎要小一半的手摸向了崔始源的下体， “你硬了，需要我帮忙吗？”金钟云眼神中带着戏谑和不易察觉的紧张。崔始源已经失去了基本判断力（大概？）他只知道面前这个人是自己想拥有的人，他吻向金钟云的唇却因为药效而中途倒向侧面，金钟云连忙扶起崔始源，把崔始源扶到了沙发上，崔始源又试图跟金钟云BOBO，金钟云怕崔始源又倒下忙吧自己的唇往崔始源那里凑，崔始源身上有淡淡的咖啡香气，是美式的味道，金钟云这么想，然后就把紧闭的牙关露出了一条缝，崔始源马上趁虚而入，在金钟云嘴里掠夺他的空气的津液，金钟云终于得到自己爱的人的亲吻，早已情动，崔始源撤出自己舌头的时候，金钟云几乎下一秒就把崔始源的裤子拉链扒了，然后他就看到了自己等下要吃下去的 西，他咽了咽口水，这么大，我不会死吧？！金钟云又一想，反正我做扩张已经够到位了，不会出事的吧？  
金钟云把心一横，把自己的裤子一扒，撸了撸崔始源的性器，（其实已经够硬了的说）金钟云死都没想到，他这么不走心的一坐，就擦到自己的前列腺，他发出了根本不像自己发出的娇软的呻吟，崔始源感觉到金钟云体内那个点会让金钟云很舒服，他往上顶了几下，终于找到了那个点，崔始源不露声色的笑了一下，马上就收了回去。他压着那个点把金钟云压在了下面， “啊，你慢点，不要压着那个地方啊，我要不行了，阿西，崔始源你这个混蛋啊〜”金钟云骂崔始源还没骂完就高潮了。崔始源的眼神在金钟云骂自己的时候开始变得危险， “我就是个混蛋，你不知道吗？”崔始源俯身在金钟云的耳边咬牙切齿的说着，金钟云的耳朵瞬间见红了，耳朵是 金钟云的敏感点这件事情只有崔始源知道。崔始源说完就在金钟云的体内横冲直撞，频率高的不像话，过了许久，崔始源才射了出来，而金钟云，早就射到没货了迷迷糊糊的被崔始源抱去清理。  
“你什么时候药效过的？”金钟云把自己包在被子里只露出一对丹凤眼看向崔始源吗，“你第一次高潮的时候，起来啦，我给你抹药”崔始源晃了晃自己。手上的药膏“我们现在，是什么关系啊”金钟云一边嘶嘶的叫一边问着，这他妈的那个醉酒的人那么持久还力气那么大？他到中间的时候感觉自己的胃都要被顶出来了。“当然是恋人关系啊，你难道以为我是那种上完就跑的？！”崔始源停下擦药的手，瞪大自己的眼睛。金钟云没有回声，回头亲了一口崔始源就把自己的脸朝下埋到枕头上。崔始源笑得嘴都裂开了，自己的小朋友可真好看，脸红也好看。


End file.
